U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/906,161, filed Nov. 19, 2013 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
It is known to transport small living beings by mail and commercial carriers. Honeybees, as one example, are commonly transported via these modes to replace winter lost colonies or to increase apiaries. Honeybees tend to cluster in captivity and the clusters are exothermic. As a result, overheating of the clusters can be deadly to the bees. In any kind of package or container for transporting honeybees, maintaining internal temperature within a safe range is critical to survival of the bees. In this regard, one manner of maintaining temperature is to provide air flow or circulation about and/or through the container, while providing sufficient enclosure for preventing escape of the bees, and stinging of persons handling the container. To achieve these ends, currently, a commonly used package authorized for official mail use comprises a wood frame box having two open sides covered with screen wire. A large opening is provided in one end for receiving a can containing food. A separate smaller container can be provided for the queen bee. Shortcomings of a package of this type include the labor content and expense in its manufacture, the bulk and weight of the wood frame, and that it does not break down for storage and return shipping. As a result, substantial space is required for storing numerous packages, the packages are often damaged during storage, or are discarded after one use. Handlers must also be careful to not touch the screen wire covering when the package contains bees, or to damage the screen so that the bees can escape. Another problem encountered with using common hardware screen wire mesh, is that small hive beetles, a known invasive species, are often present in hives, and can be transferred to the package with the bees, but then cannot escape prior to transport because they cannot pass through the mesh. This results in the transport of the beetles from state to state.
As another concern, any package for potentially stinging insects such as bees should securely contain the insects, including when the package is subjected to relatively high load conditions, such as when supporting numerous other packages and articles stacked thereon during shipping, and in the event shipping loads shift and other packages fall onto or press against the package. A sturdy wood frame package will typically meet this need but is bulky, expensive, and heavy.
What is sought therefore is an improved manner of transportation of small insects and other living beings, particularly honeybees, that provides adequate air flow for cooling when required, protection against stings, while allowing escape of hive beetles, provides food and queen bee containment, is sufficiently strong and sturdy for stacking, and is optionally capable of configuring in a non-operational generally flat state for initial sale, transport, and storage.